The invention relates to a stroller and particularly to an adjustable serving tray for a double-seat stroller.
Strollers are mostly made in a single seat fashion. However, parents who have two small children generally choose a double-seated stroller when taking the children outdoors together. There are generally two types of double-seated strollers now available on the market. One type has two seats arranged abreast such as U.S. Pat. No. DES. 418,780. It has a greater width than the single seat stroller and thus has many constraints while movingxe2x80x94for example, it is not easy to pass a doorxe2x80x94therefore it is not widely accepted. Another type has two seats arranged in a front and a rear manner such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,273. Its width is the same as the single seat stroller, thus is more convenient to use and more popular. To support two seats in the front and rear manner, it has a top tube to connect the frame and also to serve as the armrest to confine the children. In addition, in order to increase the usefulness of the stroller, the double-seated stroller generally has a serving tray located on the front seat for holding food and drinks for the children. However, due to the limited length of the frame, the rear seat has a constraint space. When the serving tray is installed on the rear seat, it is difficult to seat the child. Hence the serving tray must be removed before seating the child, and installed after the child is seated. This is inconvenient.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an adjustable serving tray that mainly includes an anchor apparatus on the armrests at two sides of the stroller. The inner side of the armrests has a retaining flute, and two sides of the serving tray each have a coupling section, which includes an anchor trough and a latch lug. When used in normal conditions, the anchor trough of the serving tray is latched on the anchor apparatus of the armrest and the latch lug is wedged in the flute on the inner side of the armrest to form an anchoring condition. When adjusting the serving tray, the anchor apparatus may be released, and the serving tray may be slid forwards to form a larger entrance space to seat the child. Thus the invention enables a child to be seated on the rear seat by adjusting the position of the serving tray without removing the serving tray. It is thus more convenient to use.
Another object of the invention is to couple the serving tray with the armrest on a corresponding pivotal point located on the armrest. When seating a child on the second seat in the rear, the serving tray may be swung upward to form a larger entrance space to make seating the child easier.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not limitative of the present invention.